Positive Repercussions
by themis.ceres
Summary: Sam Collection #2. Sam and Jack spend a long weekend making the same pleasant mistake over and over again. Needless to say there are repercussions for such behavior.. in this case the end result is the Carter-O'Neill clan.
1. Down Time

Hey guys.. this is one of my original fics so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

* * *

Positive Repercussions

SG1 couldn't remember when they'd have a better time. They had gotten two weeks of down for saving the world, again. The first night was spent on base talking about what they were going to do for the next two weeks. Finally Janet and Sam suggested that they all go out to Murphy's for dinner… and amusement. So the next night the six (Jacob Carter had dropped by and invited himself along) of them piled into Jack's and/or Daniel's cars. Twenty minutes later they had a booth at Murphy's. They guys, who were convinced that they couldn't dance, were talking and watching the girls on the dance floor.

"I cant believe that they know all these songs, I mean we hardly chase them off base enough and yet here they are, been singing along all night." Jack marveled. Quiet honestly he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Sam since she had walked out her front door. She was just wearing plain jeans and a white shirt with a red sweater shirt. Not anything special but still everything hung just right and she looked amazing. Wow, was the word that came to mind.

"You know, I am always catching myself forgetting how young the women on base really are. Doctor Frasier cant be more than 30, maybe 33, and I know for a fact that," Jacob paused to do the math, "that Sam is only 32." He looked around, "I mean that is right?" questioning his math. Teal'c raised an eyebrow slightly and Daniel worked out the girl's ages.

"The women have impressive skills in their respective fields and so I believe that we forget that they are so young." Teal'c said nodding his head deeply. The men sighed as Janet and Sam blended themselves seamlessly with the beat of the drums.

"You know there's a guy checking you out behind you right?" Janet whispered into her friend's ear. She had Sam had made a game, after a few drinks, to get the guys around them to check at least one of them out. "Damn Sam, we really don't get out enough." They both knew that as much as they longed to led normal lives the work they didn't kept them in till all hours of the morning and neither was truly willing to give up their jobs.

"You know there's a really hot blue eyed archeologist who has been drooling over you for the past four years right?" She giggled, her number one under used talent since leaving the Academy was causing trouble. _'Up, Jack's looking at me again, act normal, just breathe.'_ Janet leaned over and whispered in her ear again.

"I could say the same to you about a lovely brown eyed Colonel.. Speaking of which here's a new game. There are two guys behind us and I suggest that on the count of three we make our respective crushes drool. We dance with them for a little while and then enjoy the reactions of the guys back at the table." Janet nodded in the direction of SG1's table. Sam just nodded her adrenaline was starting to flow and it prevent her from actually forming a ration coherent thought. Colonel O'Neill was her CO and her dad was over there but for this one moment she just couldn't make herself care.

"This next song is for all of you fun couples out there," the DJ put on a fast beat song that, if you actually listened hard enough to the lyrics, could possibly be construed as somewhat romantic lyrics. Janet leaned over, "one, two, three…" Both woman turned and found extremely good-looking men who were more than willing to dance. Sam threw herself into the dance; giving herself over to the music god, fuck whoever was watching.

The table was shocked into silence, complete and utter, not a word spoken, silence. They knew that Janet was up to something when she had been whispering and giggling but this… Janet was dancing with a good looking man in his early thirties who had no sense of rhythm and Sam, well Sam had gotten lucky. She was dancing with an even more good-looking man who couldn't separate himself from the base. Finally Teal'c had had enough and cleared his throat a little so that Jack and Daniel would close their mouths. "Jacob," Jack finally sputtered, "how can you just sit here and watch your, your daughter dance like that." He jabbed a finger and the offensive moves, he was torn between drooling and fuming.

"She's a grown woman Jack, Sam knows what she's doing for better or worse. I came to a point in my life a little less than fifteen years ago where I knew I wouldn't be able to control her forever." Daniel excused himself from the conversation, it was a semi-awkward conversation to begin with but sitting with Jack and Jacob while they discussed age was not a pretty site. "Jack, it's funny how quickly you forget that not al of Sg1 is as old and senile as we are. Sam is young, single, and a woman who has level 4 in hand to hand combat I have no problems with her dancing."

"First of all buddy, I am not that old nor am I as senile as you. Secondly, se is practically having sex on the dance floor." Turning to the last member of his team he begged. "Teal'c help me out here." There was no avail.

Jacob leaned in. Jack could pretend all he wanted that he and Sam were all or the good of the team but if that was the route he was going to take he had no right talking about her like that. "Listen closely to me because I'm only going to say this once. Sam has had sex before and she'll have sex again. That is none of your business right now. What is right now is my next question; I want to know why you have such a problem with it. Do you feel replaced?" Jacob stared down his nose at the younger man. In truth he knew the answer, he had planned his entire evening around the answer.

"O'Neill," Teal'c broke into the stare down with an eyebrow raised, "Do you feel this man is doing a better job of guarding Major Carter's six than you?" A joke.. Teal'c made a joke; the pride Jack would have felt was drowned out by Jacob's howl-ly laugh.

"I'm getting another round." Jack grumbled and headed towards the bar.

She almost forgot who she was with all she could do was sway as if intoxicated by the music. Then she felt a hand move to the small of her back and they guy pulled her closer and started whispering in her ear but it wasn't anything she was in the mood to hear. As she pushed back he pulled her closer, harder. _'Breathe_' she reminded herself _'just keep breathing, he isn't Jonas, He isn't Jonas' _

He could feel her tense a mile away; in this case he only needed to see it from across the bar. That pig was grabbing for her ass and even though she pushed him back he didn't get it. He thought and knew that Major Samantha Carter had not risen through the ranks of the Air Force Elite by taking crap from men but he also knew about her relationship with Jonas. Around the SGC he was referred to as the son-of-a-bitch, especially after his little off world stunt. She he waited, it didn't take that long…

… As the song ended Sam gracefully twirled out of the man's arms towards SG1's table. She didn't get far as he twisted her arm around and pulled her back onto the dance floor. And for some reason all off the training she had received over the past thirty odd years was wiped from her memory, this had happened with Jonas too. For some reason when an enemy Jaffa tried to touch her his arm was broken but with men like this she was helpless for some reason. Especially like this, in such a public place with her best friends and family just a few feet away. _'Please gods, don't let Jack be watching this, ohjesus please'_

* * *

_Sorry to leave it as a cliff but.. i felt like it lol_


	2. Rescue Me

Apparently she and Jesus weren't seeing eye to eye tonight because Jack was watching intently, waiting for her amazing reaction to kick it. He glanced at the booth to make sure they weren't watching this also before moving quietly and smoothly behind Sam. She was so going to kill him later but for this moment he didn't really care.

Even in her half panicked state she knew he was behind her. She would always know. She could always feel him watching her and know where he was in relation to her position, Smelling him and knowing that he had probably seen the entire thing suddenly drained the last of the fight out of her. Sometimes it was just nice to be rescued.

"Darling, I thought I told you to stop flirting with other men." She looked up confused but full of trust and when she saw that shine in his eye she knew he had a plan. Sam giggled nervously at first.

"What can I say I'm always just you know fighting them off," more giggling.

"Usually when people get married, darling, they forsake all others." He smiled down into her blue eyes, they were so alive with passion and slight fear but the latter was receding. He could almost forget that he was telling a lie.

The other man who had remained silent throughout their banter suddenly dropped Sam's arm and moved away. "Look man, I'm really sorry. I had no idea, 'kay? I didn't know man." Jack gave moved forward armed with his best withering glance usually reserved for new recruits and the technicians who stared at Sam's legs. "Hey man come on, you really don't want to fight me. I have like a black belt so don't come any closer. And, and I like know the guy who owns this place. So yea." Jack scoffed and called the man's bluff.

"Really, 'man' I know Jerry too, the three of us go way back. I don't think he would be to pleased to hear that you were hurting Sam here. And as for your 'black belt' do you really want to test that against my Air Force training?" The man shook his head and headed towards the men's room. Jack turned and prepared himself to find Carter glaring at him with her 'I was fine on my own'-bull speech ready but oddly she didn't have any of that on. She was grinning and on the verge of breaking out into mad giggles. She must have had more to drink then he had thought.

"Ha, you like me. Really like me." A few giggles broke through her barrier and he soaked up the beautiful sound. After she calmed down she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "That's all I every wanted. And I am so gonna kick your ass tomorrow."

Shoving his hands in his pockets Jack tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "And tonight? His prayer was that his voice wasn't cracking or anything else embarrassing.

Behind the second bathroom stall Daniel and Teal'c were handing over hard earned five-dollar notes to Jacob, both frowning and shaking their heads.

"I cant believe he actually did it, I mean wow."

"Hurmph, it's not the hardest thing to believe, I mean you are SG1. Daniel I think that you should now take me and Teal'c back to base. Then maybe you and Janet can go back to your house."

"Yeah, yeah of course. That sounds good." Teal'c and Daniel walked out of the bathroom and straight like an arrow to the coat rack. Daniel grabbed Janet and headed out to the car. Jacob made his way to the last stall and knocked on it.

"Come in."

"Thank you that's exactly the reaction that I wanted." Jacob handed the fifty bucks he had collected from the men of SG1 to the good-looking guy that Sam had been dancing with.

Sam looked up from her dancing partners arms and realized that the dance floor was clearing off. "Thank you sir, for everything." She looked up to see him studiously not listening. "Um.. Colonel O'Neill?"

"hum…"

"I was talking, sir."

"My brains funny like that, see I heard sir and it was all automatically just blocked out." She snorted.

"So it's not about science the.." he pulled back and smiled.

"Alright Carter, lets go." She felt somewhat upset and disappointed when he used her surname. Although to be fair she had called him sir first. Jack stirred her from her reverie. "Looks like they left us." He frowned and looked down at his watch. 12:44 a.m. "Hey Carter, how far away is your house?"

"Um.. From here probably thirty, thirty-five minutes. Why?"

"To far. Mines ten. They left us here with only one car and even though the base is only fifteen minutes away I know that if I drop you off you wont resurface for the next two weeks." He started towards the car. "You coming?" He held the car door open for her. She walked towards him when it hit her. She was going to be spending the night at her CO's house, all alone.

She was tired of coming home alone. Walking up to a cold bed. Not having someone she could confide in and tell all her secrets. She longed to find some semblance of peace. She knew why it hadn't worked with few odd guys she had dated. They weren't _him_. She had felt the pull the first time they met and brushed it off as a crush, hero worship. She had read every single thing about the SGC and him until she had finally joined his team. She was sick and tired of waiting so she was going to do something. Big and Rash and she was going to get it all out there.

"Carter, hellloo.. where are you PX7-924?" She grinned evilly.

"Carter, I don't know any Carter. She sounds like a boring workaholic. Tonight I am just Sam. Because, tonight was great and I said so." She nearly laughed at his dubois reaction. Confusion, laughter, awkwardness, and some sadness all passed across his face. "Jack don't okay. Just don't." She leaned in and brushed her lips against his until he too let go and pulled her in.

Somehow they made it back to his house in one piece with clothes still on. Of course when they got home sleep wasn't really the first thing on their mind but waking up the next morning to one another and knowing in their hearts that it wasn't a mistake was an amazing feeling. They spent the entire two weeks like that. Each morning they would wake up and make love to each other, have a shower with lots of kissing and giggling, eat breakfast with leers and waggling eyebrows. Most days they'd hit the town, shop, see a movie, have a picnic, or day trip somewhere, all layered with leers and kisses. Nights were mostly on the town a dinner and dancing set also accompanied by subtle grope-age. Sometimes nights were spent in watching the Simpson's and making lots of love. It was the most blissful two weeks of Sam's life.

The day before they were due to report back Sam looked up from her steak to find not her friend, confident, and lover staring at her but the CO she had left on base two weeks ago. Dropping her silverware she jumped back. "Fuck you O'Neill, fuck you there is no way. No way." She was barley holding back her fears and tears.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

"I.. I.. tomorrow we have to go back to base and we have to be Colonel and Major in public I know but everynight Jack I want to come home to this." She waved around his house. "There is no fucking way I'm giving you or this up." He pulled her in and hugged her, she saw through him in a way that no one else could. It was scary; he and Sarah had never been like this. They not only saw through each other but they knew exactly where, when, how the other person was, it was intense and scary. That night they made slow gentle love like they'd been afraid to do before, just two people deeply in love.

Jacob hadn't, couldn't keep his mouth shut. First thing he did after being dropped off on base was to go see his old buddy George Hammond. The General owed him twenty-five dollars.

"Jacob, I have never been so excited to see you. Please tell me I owe you money."

"Yep, twenty-five dollars."

"He went all the way?"

"Yep."

"Wow," he dug through his wallet for another five and handed it to Jacob. He knew in his whole life he had never been so happy to get rid of money. "Two weeks, that doesn't give us a lot of prep time. I'll call the president first thing tomorrow. He loves Jack, loves reading the reports. Do you think it would be too forward to start planning the wedding?" Jacob chuckled.

"I think it would be best to start scrimping and saving, both of us, for this. No more non-essentials for the SGC." Chuckles rang around the room from both men.

"Two weeks isn't that much time. Let's get started."

When SG1 returned there were cheers in the mess for their latest stunt to save to world. And everything was back to normal, on the surface. Jacob had left, Hammond was gruffer but there was an actual sparkle in his eye, Daniel spent a lot of time in the Infirmary, and the banter between Sam and Jack was stepped down a notch. If you had asked an unobserving Airman what had happened he probably would have said that one of them had finally moved on. But.. they finished each others sentences without thinking, completed each others actions, read each others eyes and minds. If one witnessed one of their 'moments' it was beautiful. Hammond kissed his grandchildren, Daniel wept for the lose of Sha're while Janet held him, and Jacob… was becoming frugal.

3 months later

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck" Sam jumped alternatively on her feet cursing under her breath. Jack was in the kitchen making breakfast. She picked up her cell and dialed Janet. "Janet?" she whispered.

'Yeah?'

"You know that stuff that we bought last night, umm did you do it?"

'Yeah Daniel and I did it together last night. Why?'

"What was it?"

'Holy shit Sam!' Janet jumped up as the conversation was finally making its way through her sleep-fuzed brain. 'Um.. We'll since you asked, and I was going to tell you later I swear, it was positive.' Janet couldn't help the tears of joy that streamed down her face again.

"Wow, Janet that's amazing. I am so happy for you!"

'So..' she prodded.

"I just did mine this morning."

'And?'

"Is this on the SGC medical record or just girlfriends?" Janet thought for a moment.

'Friends, swear to god.'

"Positive."


	3. A Little Visit to the Doctor

Sam knew she way pushing the boundaries of breaking regulations but also the trust of her fledgling relationship. Sitting here waiting for her new doctor to call her in the doubts swirled in her mind.

What if I'm not a good mom?

What if Jack doesn't want more kids?

What if General Hammond forces me to resign my commission?

What if he doesn't?

Do I still want to go off world?

Do I want to give it up?

Man Janet had it easy.

"Samantha, Samantha Carter." A soft feminine voice pulled Sam back the reality of her appointment.

"Yes, right here." She gathered her bag and jacket before making her way to the second room on the left. Nervous didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling now. Her she was sitting on a doctor's table, 32 years old about to find out if her most fervent desire was to be fulfilled. Damn, she wanted to pass out. Lying back on the table she thought back to this morning. It was a beautiful Saturday morning so explaining why she couldn't spend all morning is bed was difficult to say the least. A little white lie never hurt anyone, she told herself harshly. But the little voice in the back of her head reminded her that this was not little nor white.

000

Jack woke up to the sound of running water. Weird. Reaching out his right hand he felt around to where Sam's ever heat radiating body should have been, it wasn't. Reluctantly rolling over he started at the clock, 7:48 a.m.! What was she thinking it was Saturday, for goodness sake. General Hammond had given them the weekend off. Jack swore that their CO had winked at him after they were dismissed, Sam had just laughed at him. Paranoid, that was the word she had used and she was probably right but for some reason he was getting a really awkward feeling whenever Jake or Hammond looked at him. At first glance it was always, 'don't think I don't know because I know everything, yes everything even about you' he shuddered as he lifted himself out of bed it was the creepiest look ever. Really ever, the Gou'ald had nothing on those two.

As he made his way to their bathroom he smiled at the floor. After being 'together' for about five months Sam had finally really relaxed, opposed to what most people probably think she was one messy lady. Nights after work involved dumping clothes whenever, which always led to a ten minutes search for her security pass the next morning. Weeknights were mostly take-out, when they could get home. Another strange fact about Sam's habits was the way she slept, always on her side always practically on top of him, he now had to actively turn down the heat at night in anticipation. Weekends allowed her to strech the other side of herself that no one ever saw, laundry, grocery shopping, cleaning, cooking those were all weekend things. He never thought of Samantha Carter as a homebody but the soft, pretty smelling, folded laundry, perfectly planned out, adrenaline inducing food trips, sparkling clean bathtub and countertops, vacuumed rugs, perfect meatloaf, juicy tenderloin, steamed asparagus, and mean soufflé all begged to differ. Plus she left all her sweet smelling puffy things in his shower. Yep, life was good.

Knocking gently on the door Jack pushed it open to find a sauna instead of a bathroom. "Sam?" He heard humming from the shower. Stripping quickly he slid into the shower behind her and picked up the soap.

"Jack O'Neill don't you dare come near me with that skin drying out soap of yours." His laugh was rich and deep, of all the problems he had anticipated for his house brand of soap was not one of them but apparently it was the wrong brand, surprisingly it had been their biggest problem so far.

"Fine, I concede." He dropped the soap and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tight. "But Sammy what are you going up at seven am on a Saturday?" Her split second tense did not go unnoticed but he wrote it off as nothing or maybe his imagination was just getting the best of him again. She turned around and placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in hard. Shock gave way to desire and he pushed her up against the wall of the shower, hissing at how cold it was. Nibbling down the side of his neck she whispered. "I have to go out for a little while. Nothing big I just have an errand to do, I'll be back for lunch." She smiled against his skin, "Then we can crawl back into bed." Jack sighed he loved her so much, she had this way of getting under his skin and being able to stay there, and he liked it. Stepping back he pulled her under the water and gave her scalp a massage rinsing it of the conditioner. As she relaxed in his arms he stepped closer to support more of her weight until she just rested again him. He really liked the feel of her in his arms, just so nice. He raised her chin with a finger so she was looking him in the eye. "I'll be here when you get back. Always." And she knew exactly what he meant, they always did. Smiling they exited the shower and dried off. Jack threw on some sweats and set some coffee on the stove. He had some stuff to do today also, preferably before Sam got back.

They hadn't really talked about their future explicitly but things seemed to be going well. He looked out the window into the backyard. They had never talked about kids too painful for both, Jack still had some Charlie issues and he knew Sam was still dealing with the aftermath that Jolinar and Fifth had inflicted on her body, but somewhere deep down he knew that he wanted them again. It wasn't a splitting issue but it would be nice to have some laughter in the house. Lots of laughter. Jack had always wanted a big family and in a perfect world Sam would remove herself from the military and just head the science department staying pregnant until she turned forty. He shook his head as much as Sam loved to act the housewife he guessed that she wouldn't want that future. Letting his eye wander he imagined the backyard littered with toys and blonde hair, he was so involved with his little fantasy that he didn't hear Sam come in.

Helping herself to a cup of coffee she watched Jack study the backyard with a wistful look in his eye. Sneaking up behind him she planted a big one on his neck. "I'm heading out now." He smiled down at her. "Okay, be safe and call me." She rolled her eyes; sometimes he acted more like a father than a lover, and sashayed towards the door. "Will do. Bye" As soon as he heard the car pull out he jogged to his study and printed off a list. It was a list of Sam's favorite flowers.

000

The door opened and Sam sat up smoothing over her wrinkled hospital dress. The doctor sat down. "Okay, Samantha Carter?" She opened the folder she had been carrying. "You think you're pregnant and would like to do a sonogram if possible. When was the last time you got your period?" Sam thought.

"About four months ago." The doctor looked up somewhat surprised.

"And you waited this long?" Sam looked down at her fingers.

"I was told that it would be nearly impossible for me to have children. When it didn't come the first time I didn't think anything about it because I have recently stopped taking my birth control injections. The second time I did a home pregnancy test that was positive. My boyfriend and I have only been together for six months so I guess the real reason is I just wanted to be sure. I mean I really want this baby I just didn't want to be disappointed." The doctor nodded.

"Okay, well lets do this then. I'm going to get the nurse and since it sounds like your about four months along I think we'll be able to do the sonogram." Sam nodded as the doctor walked out, as soon as the door closed Sam lay back down and took deep breathes.

Relax; relax; she reminded herself, yet the initial fear and anxiety that she had felt walking in here was replaced by a bubbling something. It best she could have described it as an excited happiness, everything was kinda sorta coming together for her. Closing her eyes she thought about the past five years there had been so much pain but she was used to the dull ache, it had plagued her since she was a teenager and her mother had died, but there was so much else to not is so many words but, she realized, it was the little things that made her happy now. Waking up to Jack, Daniel's rambling, Cassie's so over dramatic stories of teenage angst, the small smile that the General wore when SG1 was being well... SG1, nurses ogling Daniel, Teal'c's smirk or even better his laugh, their kel'nor'reem lessons after Jolinar, that shower with Jack this morning. With that thought on her mind she smiled and sat up as she heard the door opening. The doctor and a nurse entered with a larger machine than she would have thought.

The doctor smeared a cool jell on her stomach and Sam kept her eyes on the monitor. After a few minutes the doctor smiled. "There he is." Sam struggled to find a comfortable position so she could see her baby.

"It's a he. Are you sure?" The doctor shook her head with a smile before nodding.

"Positive, in about four and a half months you are going to be mother to a little baby boy." Hearing it all written out for her like that made Sam tear up. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the bed. The nurse cleaned off her stomach and took the machine back out. The doctor sat down at her seat and reopened the folder.

"So this is your first pregnancy so I am going to give you some guidelines. You are already half way through the process, morning sickness, if you're experiencing any, will most likely be coming to an end. It is very unusual to have a woman who is six months pregnant and throwing up, but you will in probably a month or so notice that the baby has dropped. This increases the pressure on your bladder, be prepared." The doctor smiled jovially. "You can continue to work in" glance down at the folder "Deep Space Telemetry, I am assuming that it's all research so you should be fine. Nothing excessive, heaving lifting, late nights, partying which bringing me to the most important. While you are pregnant no smoking or drinking and I suggest to my patients for at least the fist year after not to smoking around the baby, lungs are very delicate." She looked up from her tirade and handed Sam a packet of flyers, brochures, and information numbers, basically Everything You Need to Know to Have a Baby 101. "Any questions?" Sam shook her head and moved to stand up. The doctor placed an hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations honey." Sam looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Lawrence, for everything."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Any questions my number is the first one on the top page." And with that she left Sam to get dressed.

"Thank you." She whispered after the doctor.

After leaving the doctor's office Sam drove passed the park near Jack's house. Deciding to be spontaneous she pulled over and sat on the bench, just letting the sunlight warm her. Having lost the concept of time she was startled to have her pager buss on her waist. Looking down it was of course the only place that would page her and right now the one place she didn't want to be.

The SGC.


	4. Tok'Ra Surprise

_hello lovely readers, I can not thank ya'll enough for posting all those reviews they just keep comming in and they make my week. okay so now that we have been through the sappyness i have chapter 4 for ya'll. Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tok'Ra Surprise  
**

Sam turned her car off and pressed her forehead against the cool steering wheel.

After she had gotten the page from the SGC Sam had slowly and reluctantly moved from the bench to her car and driven towards base. It had given her time to formulate a plan of attack. First she had to tell General Hammond, then she would tell Jack, then the other half of SG1 would have to know, and finally Janet will want to know the details. That was the easy part; it was the backlash she feared. And that she wouldn't think about.

She sat back and pushed her hands through her hair. _One more minute_, her cell phone rang, _guess not_. Looking down the caller id flashed Jack's name, peering out of her windshield the man in question was pacing in front of the security checkpoint. She had to smile he looked _so_ good. Grabbing her bag she walked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

000

He had been trying to reach her for the past few hours. Either the cell phone was out of battery or she was out of service, but he knew Carter and she never allowed her battery to get low never mind empty. Okay, sure he didn't have to keep calling her _every_ 2 minutes but it gave him something to do. He hadn't seen her since she left the house this morning and that was almost five hours ago. He would definitely be grilling her later. Suddenly he felt cool soft hands cover his eyes, even if he hadn't been able to recognize her hands or her smell there was really only one person brave enough to come up to him and put hands over his eyes.

"Daniel?" His guess was rewarded by a giggle. "Come on spacemonkey, Sam will be here any minute.." He turned around and put on a mock shock face. "Oh, hi Sam." He looked around as if searching for Daniel. She slapped his shoulder playfully and he rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, hug?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared down her nose.

"Jack" she whined sweetly, stepping forward she placed her hands on his shirt smoothed it out and and patted his chest, "you had better stay away from Daniel honey" she looked him straight in the eye, "he is _so_ mine." Using her left hand she patted him again, just a little harder this time. She pivoted and scanned her security pass before pressing the elevator down button, devilish smile still playing on her lips.

Taking a deep breath Jack smiled after his.. what? Girlfriend, lover, 2IC, finance, no not yet anyway, he shook his head and grinned jogging after her. He asked the question that had been bothering him since he arrived at the SGC. "So where did you go?" He looked her over. She was wearing the same jeans, aqua shirt, and black sweater that she had left the house in but there was an air of joy and mystery about her. When she looked over at him and smiled her eyes shot jolts of electricity threw his body. _Sweet_.

"I had…" now or never she told herself, taking a deep breath she smiled "a special doctors appointment." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"For five hours?" Sam ducked and shook her head.

"Well her office is probably a good hour away, and there was at least a twenty minute wait. God I hate waiting for doctors you know its probably one of the most annoying things and then the one time you show up late the nurse shoots you with hate ray beams." The elevator pinged and they stepped in, he pressed level 28.

"Yeasureyoubetcha… well Hammond has requested SG1's presence right away. We were just waiting for you. Apparently the Tok'ra have a mission for us…" He trailed off as she shook her head. "No? Why not?" Sam took a deep breath, _okay so maybe I'll tell Jack first_.

"I .. I.. uh" The elevator pinged again and the doors opened to show Daniel pacing with Teal'c standing impassively behind him. Jack stepped out first, hands in the pockets of his jeans, he made his way over to the rest of their group.

"Look what the cat dragged in." He removed his right hand just long enough to wave towards the elevator. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I see no felines O'Neill." Sam shook her head and exited the elevator towards the group.

"I hear that the Tok'ra have a mission for us?" she asked, Teal'c nodded impassively as Daniel crossed his arms and began rocking on his feet. Sam looked around happily. "So where's my dad, I have some really great news to share with him." She looked up from under her eyelashes. The three men all made eye contact; _they_ hadn't heard any good news lately. Jack was wearing an especially worried look in his eye, not that he didn't want Sam to tell Jacob about them of course he wanted the entire galaxy to know but she have to do it now. Right before a mission! That man probably knew a hundred was to kill him and make it look like an accident. Jack turned to face her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have news?" Daniel cleared his throat to interrupt them.

"We have a problem." Sam slowly pulled her eyes away from Jack's.

"What's the problem Daniel?" Jack kept his body in her direction and his eyes on her face.

"Jacob's not here." Sam tensed, folding her arms tightly under her chest and Jack turned to face the bearer of bad news.

"What's' wrong? Is he alright?" The worry had seeped through her barriers to color her eyes and voice. Daniel waved away her question.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he's fine, he just isn't _here_." Jack rolled his eyes, this was so Daniel, _just blow it out of proportion_.

"Then what is the problem Daniel?" Daniel looked down at his feet.

"The problem in who they sent instead."

"Unless they sent that Martouf guy there is no problem, you just need to relax." Suddenly Jack's eyes narrowed. "Did they send Martouf?" It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes. Starting towards the briefing room she preoccupied herself with the true problem facing her.

000

Jack waited just a second after Sam had left before crossing his arms and leaning in. "Seriously, they didn't send that punk right?" Daniel let out a huge sigh.

"No Jack, the Tok'ra representative is not Martouf." Jack relaxed slightly.

"Okay, we're good then. " He nodded a couple times before running to catch up with Sam.

000

Daniel turned to face Teal'c who had remained silent throughout the entire thing. "Thanks for the help Teal'c. You know just as well as I do the danger they are walking into, why didn't you say something?" Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, _what a shock_, and smiled a little..

"We tried our best to warn them DanielJackson. In addition though I believe that the coming briefing will undoubtedly be an entertaining one." Daniel just shook his head, for a retired first prime Teal'c still had an awfully sadistic side. Silently the two men made their way to the debriefing in which, Teal'c was correct, there would undoubtedly be entertaining breifing.

000

As soon as Jack caught up with Sam he swung an arm around her shoulder. "So you want to tell _me_ this great news?" Sam chuckled, after looking quickly into the glass from their destination and giving a glance up and down the corridor she pinned Jack against the door of the debriefing room.

"Well," she started, leaning seductively against him, "it had a little something to do with my errand this morning." She suckled on his ear lop a little and kissed her way down his throat before twisting the knob on the door allowing him to fall into the room. Laughing Sam offered him her hand up from the floor only to be shocked into brain freeze when the Tok'ra representative turned around. _Daniel's right we do have a problem_. When Jack pulled on her offered arm she came tumbling down on top of him. The loud clatter finally brought General Hammond out of his office just as Daniel and Teal'c entered oppositely. The other four occupants of the room just stared at the couple on the floor.

Jack had Sam pinned beneath him and looked to be whispering in her ear and Sam's flushed face was only out shocked by the way she had her arms and legs wrapped around his back.

Oh boy, Hammond thought, this was going to be a long debrief.

* * *

_Okay, I have a confession to make this was supposed to be twice as long and cover much more plot but i wanted ya'll to have soething to tide you over until the i was able to write what was supposed to be here. so... to make a long story more complecated this Ch.4 is an hor'dourve for the next chapter. Chapter 5 should be up by Wensday or Thursday so please hold back to rotten fruit until then. Thanks for understanding and i hope you enjoyed,_ all me love  



	5. Confessions

**_Hey guys sorry this took so long I had to go on a college trip for school. Hope you like. Dont worry i'm already working on the next chapter, hopefully it will up by the end of the week. Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Confession..s**

Freyah sat uncomfortably at the briefing table, her human condition made it hard not feel just as awkward as the five other occupants were. So Anise took control. "General Hammond" She should start out with a thank you to build some good will but she didn't feel very thankful. He had received her but then immediately tried to tell her no, then he had proceeded to keep her waiting for over five hours for SG1 to assemble only to then have Colonel O'Neill fall in wrapped around Major Carter. She rubbed her temple and smiled harshly. "If we may finally begin?" General Hammond nodded.

"Of course." He turned to the members of SG1. "The Tok'ra have a mission for you all to consider. Since this is your first weekend you all have had in a long while and it's not a threat neutralizing mission I'm not going to make this one an order. Anise?" She sat forward.

"The Tok'ra are slowly increasing in number, unfortunately it is the number of our children that is increasing." Continuing, she ignored the disbelief and shock in all of their eyes. "It reached a point some time ago that the council no longer felt that they could protect them. We began sending them to live at temporary bases. Recently though they don't even feel comfortable with that solution. A few months ago a suitable planet was found and the preparations for the children to settle there are now complete. For the next three days we will be recalling them all from the different worlds they are now inhabiting and transferring them to this new planet." She bowed her head as Freyah came forth. "The Council thought that y'all would like to see this other side of the Tok'ra life style." Sam looked up.

"Will my father be there?" If he was on mission she didn't really feel like dragging herself through the gate and risking her safety and her son's safety, if he was he deserved the right to hear the new from her in person. Anise nodded.

"Your father was actually the one who approached the Council to suggest that it was time to find a permanent settlement to house our children. Selmac also shared with us that Jacob was shocked to learn that the Tok'ra even had children. The council then assumed, correctly I see, that you would not have known either." Daniel pushed up his glasses.

"How many children are we talking about?" He asked curiously, wondering what this race of children would be like.

"Approximately four hundred and fifty." Jack gave a low whistle. Twirling his thumbs Jack donned his patented innocent face.

"General, since it is our day off today but it also would be a very nice idea to help out our Tok'ra allies with this one, do you think we could get next weekend and Tuesday off?" Hammond just shook his head and smiled.

"I'll see if I can give you Monday Colonel, barring and emergency of course."

"We'll take it." Daniel chuckled at the bartering exchange while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. No one noticed Sam's head duck while she got her emotions under control. Fear and panic registered but a ribbon of illicit excitement coursed through her.

"And Colonel," General Hammond continued, "this one is a half and half, feel free to treat it as such. Gear up, you guys are gating out in twenty minutes. Dismissed." Jack stood and nodded seriously until the General left the room. Daniel was the first one to speak.

"Hey Jack? What did Hammond mean by that last part?" Daniel had been working for the Air Force for almost six years now but he had never heard that phrase before. Jack turned and sat slightly on the table.

"In the CIA black ops officers have to blend in and make sure no one every really knows the truth. My guess is that this mission will go down in the logbooks as a non-hostile, relationship-building exercise, but the joint chiefs wont get the details. Basically they'll know where we went but not why. Plus we get to wear our civvies." Daniel's faced registered the surprise of such luxury.

"So General Hammond is sending us on hopefully relaxing mission in jeans so we can feel like our weekend hasn't been well and truly spoiled." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and countered Daniel's snarky comments.

"I believe one would say that we are required to extend some credit to General Hammond for attempting to appease us nevertheless." Jack looked up surprised. Then he smiled at Daniel.

"The big man's right Danny-boy, you have got to give the man credit for trying." Daniel sighed and shrugged. "Plus what were you doing that was so great?" Blushing fiercely Daniel just shook his head. Truth be told he had been with Janet, tonight they were supposed to go out to dinner at an extremely fancy restaurant. He was going to propose.

Jack smiled and crossed the room. He knew exactly what old Danny-boy was up to, hell he had even help him pick out the ring. Walking around the table he chuckled slightly as he remembered what General Hammond had told him and how he had found them immediately there after. After finally getting them separated the General had relegated them to opposite sides of the table.

His walk was definitely predatory and Sam's excitement was matched with bewilderment the other three faces in the room. Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades and pushed back against the table forcing her to wrap her legs around him. He leaned hard into her and whispered. "With that good news maybe we should christen the briefing room table?" She pulled his lips down unto hers for a moment before he pulled away. Making a clucking sound with his tongue he walked towards the door. "You _milady_, are going to get me into trouble." He turned out and headed towards the armory. Sam's feet were back firmly on the floor, even though her hair was mussed and breathing was erratic. She pouted.

Daniel was finally able to swallow and remarked. "Well I think Jack has finally lost it." Sam stood up and fixed her shirt.

"No Daniel, don't worry that happens all the time at home. Why don't you think we don't pile things up on the dinning room table?" She cocked an eyebrow and followed Jack to the armory. She didn't miss the way Anise's fists were clenched at her sides. Daniel just stood with his mouth a gape. Suddenly he shouted after them.

"I eat on that table!"

000

25 minutes passed without another incident and they stepped through the gate. Sam could see some shock in her dad's eye. Of course, it wasn't every day that SG1 came through in jeans and tee shirts with the customary gear strewn carelessly across them. Sam rudely shoved her vest in Colonel O'Neill's face and threw herself down the stairs. "Daddy!" She gave him a massive hug. Jacob chuckled it was like Sam was six again; this was always how she had greeted him when he had returned from a mission. She smiled at him and with an arm wrapped around his waist waited for the rest of SG1 plus the welcoming party to join them. Jacob shook Jacks hand greeted and exchanged customary greetings with the rest of the group.

"It's good to see you all. Although this looks slightly off the books." He scanned their attire and made specific eye contact with Jack, who just nodded. Jacob began walking towards where the rings would be.

"It's a half and half da- Jake." Jack stumbled, he had always called Jacob dad but now that it actually meant something it didn't feel right to call him dad without him knowing about him and Sam. Jacob heard change and cocked his head slightly. The large group stood too close together and suddenly five rings cut their way through the sand. Selmac on the other hand was determined to not let Jacob make Jack's life a living nightmare. Well, in public anyway. She couldn't deny her host the one thing that made his day. As they all made their way from the rings station to SG1's temporary quarters she warned Jacob. _There will be a time to discuss what the true nature of their relationship is, right now is not it. We must focus on the movement of the children. This will be a huge step in not only connecting our two races and strengthening the alliance but it will also give you a chance to see how they interact together with children._ Jacob smiled slightly evilly. _I knew I loved you for a reason._ Focusing back in on the group he rubbed his hands together.

"Okay guys this is where we are. Yesterday the kids started gating in. So far we have a little over a hundred, which is about a quarter the population we're expecting. The cut off time for gating in is oh-nine-hundred tomorrow morning. We're planning to start gating out an hour after that. Your job right now is to relax and tomorrow the Council is planning on you providing some defense and lots of entertainment. The feeling Sel and I get is that is like a bonding party." He looked around. "Well here we are, dinner will be in about an hour but I will make sure that someone is sent to get you guys." His eyes glowed and Sel's voice came through. "I just wanted to tell you all that it was very nice to see you again and that I think you will enjoy the next few days." The doors closed behind Jake/Selmac and the four let out a sigh.

Sam pushed her way through the guys and moodily threw herself onto the bed. _Damn hormones, I hate this place. I hate the food the stupid aliens eat. I want to go home._ Tears slowly burned their way to the corners of her eyes; she turned and let them silently fall.

The men looked around at their room. Not to bad but no windows, it kinda bothered Daniel and Jack but they worked in a mountain so not so much. Suddenly Carter was pushing her way through them, they all got a hard one in the stomach. As she threw herself onto the bed Teal'c and Daniel turned slowly to face Jack, hate ray beams coursing from their eyes. He shrugged as if to say he didn't know what was wrong and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Getting the hint the other half made its way quietly from the room, giving Sam and Jack some peace.

He moved across the room to her side. Jack sat on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her so he could see her face. "Sam honey, what's wrong?" At kindness behind those words Sam began sobbing, silently cursing hormones. Jack pulled her against him and just ran his hand around her back. Eventually when she had settle down he lied them both down facing each other. "Sammie." She opened her eyes and smiled a little. "What's up?" She turned to face the ceiling and took a couple deep breaths.

"I have some news. I'm going to tell you but you can't be mad with me for the decisions I've made since then." He nodded, brows slightly furrowed. She sat up and swung off the bed. Jack sat up too and followed her pacing with his eyes. "I don't know how you're going to feel about it because we never talked about it but I" This she was cut off by her lover.

"Sammie what ever it is we can deal with it and work through it. Okay?" She nodded.

Turning around Sam had her back to him; she took a stabilizing breath and smiled to herself. It was the first time she was going to say it out loud.

"Jack. I'm pregnant."


	6. Under the Stars

**Chapter 6: Not So Friendly Fire**

Jack launched himself off the cot and turned Sam around. "Your what?" Sam steeled herself, she never thought he's reaction was going to be so.. whatever.

"I'm pregnant." Jack hugged her.

"That's great. This is wonderful. How far along?"

"Four and a half months." Jack frowned and took a stepped back. His initial shock had given way to joy and extreme pleasure but now that he was processing it and doing the math he realized something was off. He realized what it was and became upset. SG1 had been going on missions for the past four months, and even now, here she was. "Well what the hell are you doing _here now_ then?" She turned around to face him. She was itching for a fight.

"Excuse me?"

"What. Are. _You_. Doing. _Here_?" He waved his arms around. "Hell what have you been doing for the past four months? Every time we've gone through the gate you've been putting not only your self but also my baby at risk." Sam's face went ashen and Jack stepped forward thinking she might cry, until her face visibly hardened.

"Your child? Don't even try that with me, you have no idea. No frakking idea. You really think I have, I would have, kept this from you for the past four months if I had known? Yea, I may have hoped and prayed without you for the past six months and I may have even suspected for maybe two but _I_ just found out _today_! Where do you think I went this morning for the _entire_ morning, why do you think I've been so sick lately? Maybe if this child is as much a part of you as you claim you would have noticed!" Through out her tirade her voice had been getting progressively louder, now she grew deadly quiet. "You are so ungrateful. You stand there and yell at me for doing my job, a job that I am ordered daily _by you_ to do, and claim that this is your son but do have any idea what this means to me? This is a frakking miracle. I'm almost 35 with scars and memories no one should have at any age. My body has taken more abuse than any 35-year-old woman should, more that you will ever know. And with Jolinar plus all the naqueda that's in my blood I was told that I should prepare myself for the fact that this would never happen for me. But it has and _I _am prepared to do _whatever_ it takes to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. With or without your help." After shooting him with a murderous glare Sam stalked out of the room, almost knocking into Daniel and Teal'c.

000

Teal'c and I were heading back from our long, self induced, pointless walk when we heard voice, loud voices. Curious I stood outside the door where it sounded like Sam was not too happy with Jack. Teal'c stood across the hall trying to be polite but they were _so_ loud. Suddenly, the voices stopped and Sam came storming through the door. She gave us a disgusted look and stormed off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Teal'c go after her so I entered their room to calm Jack.

"Jack?" He was standing in the corner of the room. I entered fully and reached out to him. "Jack, what's wrong?" He turned and answered with a watery, wounded puppy dog look.

"All my dreams have come true."

000

I followed an extremely livid Samantha Carter for sometime. She would not speak to me nor even acknowledge my presence yet as we are a part of SG1 I knew not to leave her. So we walked in circles and through windy corridors until she collapsed and began to cry. A silent gentle tear at first but it was a storm that grew steadily and soon loud sobs were being torn from her throat. Without a word I made my way to her side and held her close. When she was calm enough to be questioned I released her. She must have known what was coming and was therefore reluctant to let go. "Samantha, what has transpired to make you so upset?" She shook her head and began to produce more silent tears but this time she wiped them away fiercely.

"Oh, its nothing Teal'c. I'm just made at myself. I picked a fight with Jack and was just beastly to him. I doubt he'll want me back after this mess." I looked up surprised. I knew that O'Neill would never ever be able to forget Major Carter never mind fall out of love with her.

"I doubt that very highly Samantha. O'Neill has invested much into his relationship with you." It was her turn to look surprised; as a blush spread across her face I knew my job was accomplished. "Let us make our way to the gate, we shall leave word for DanielJackson and Colonel O'Neill that we have gone ahead." I had heard that the planet where the children are to be located to is most beautiful and Major Carter adores children. Watching her walk down the hall I though about her behavior in these last few minutes. There was something there that was very similar in the way Major Carter had acted to the way Dray'ac acted once.

000

Sam's mood had picked up considerably by the time she arrived at the Tok'ra gate room. She smiled and nodded to all the attendants and it was as if nothing had happened. Teal'c was able to get them on the third transport out and soon they were stepping out on the children's new planet. It was beautiful; the stargate was located in the middle of a meadow of green and golden grasses that were at least four maybe five feet high. Surrounding the field was a forest and somewhere in the distance Sam swore she could hear a waterfall. The sky was more of an aqua blue and there were children everywhere. It wasn't like anything this half of SG1 had expected.

Sam and Teal'c made their way to the control center that was monitoring the arrival and cataloguing of children and the duties of adults. Sam unclipped her P-90, gave it to Teal'c and was charged with entertaining the children. Teal'c kept his staff weapon and watched over the older boys.

The first thing Sam noticed was that all the children were completely normal humanoids. If one did not know they were aliens one would just assume that they were from Earth. Although as Daniel had pointed out a few years back the Tok'ra were completely normal humans who had snakes in their heads, so looking around it was logical that all the Tok'ra children would be human too. She did notice with amusement however that the young children had great fun drawing on each other's foreheads with mud. She thought it was pretty cute actually.

Glancing over to Teal'c, who was surrounded by boys aging from 9 to 15, she smiled. He was teaching them traditional Jaffa training techniques. The boys were too young to hate or distrust him. This was the first step towards peace between the people of the Tok'ra and the citizens of the Jaffa rebellion, it would be up to the children of the Tau'ri, the children of the Jaffa and children of the Tok'ra to bond and trust and work together. As it always does, the hope for the future lies within the children. Sam leaned back on her hands and smiled, life was good. Lying on an alien planet with an alien sun warming her face and alien children playing in her lap was perfection.

The next drop was an hour and a half later as scheduled. Sam was braiding little five-year-old Ki'ra's almost raven hair when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Humm.." She twisted her upper body round to see who was tapping, not that was unusual here, it seemed all the girls wanted to play with her. The sun had just peaked and was shining in her eyes; Sam let go of the piece of loose hair that was in her right hand to shield her eyes from the bright light.

An all too well known authoritarian female stood with her hands on her hips and voiced in her usual lecturing tone. "Sam, should you really be here right now? And if you are could you at least not burn her eyes." Sam chuckled and quickly tied up Ki'ra's hair so she could give her friend a hug.

"Janet, I think is real question is should you be here." She enveloped Janet in a huge hug, which the other woman returned.

"No, but after reviewing the information and studies from the Asgard, the Tok'ra, and even some from the Jaffa I'm fairly confident that we'll be okay." She squeezed Sam's arm and smiled. As soon as General Hammond had realized that the Stargate was going to be a permanent facility one of the things he ordered to be studied was the gate's effect on women's reproductive organs and its effect on the state of pregnancy. Six years later she had no concrete evidence, as the SGC forbad their officers to travel while pregnant, but from everything she had studied the dangers of gating one or two times didn't not seem astronomical. Both women were pioneering Tau'ri tests of pregnant women using that gate and were hoping that they hadn't made a huge mistake. Their moment was interrupted by Ki'ra tugging on Sam's pant leg.

"Samma, are you going to finish?" the child pouted. Sam smiled knowingly at Janet and resumed by spot on the grass.

"Yes, I am but I would also like you to meet someone." She placed an arm around Ki'ra's waist. "Ki'ra this is my best friend Janet. She's a doctor." The little girl smiled.

"Hi Janet. I have a best friend too, her name is Mic'elle. She's over playing with her mommy." Ki'ra pointed around the field towards the forest where parents were settling their children in. Janet smiled kindly.

"Where's your mommy?" The light that had radiated from the little Tok'ra face rapidly fell dark.

"She's not here anymore." The mood off the whole group plummeted on Janet's faux pas. Ki'ra fell gently into Sam's side. Sam griped her into a long, tight hug, as if wishing to relieve some of the girl's pain.

"My mommy left when I was little too." Sam twisted Ki'ra so she could finish braiding her hair. "And my dad always traveled a lot." She looked thoughtfully down at the silky brown hair in front of her. Her life hadn't been easy sure but was it anything compared to what this girl was going to face; she shook her head and allowed Ki'ra's voice to lift her out of her dismal train of thought.

"We're like twins." Janet and Sam laughed at the girl's connection.

"Yes we are." Sam smiled inwardly this young girl reminded of Cassie even though she was much happier and younger than Cassie had been when they had found her.

"Although your old enough to be my new mommy." Sam's hands stilled and Janet looked up nervously. She knew how much Sam had wanted Cassie all those years ago, and secretly she had been afraid that Sam would decided to keep her, but now she was on the verge of starting her very own family. She looked up and Sam gave her the head jerk.

"I think I'm going to go over there and uh talk to Teal'c." Sam smiled, although combined with the nerves it was almost sickly. After Janet had left Sam finished Ki'ra's braid and turned her around, pulling the little girl into her lap.

"Ki'ra, honey, I cant be your new mommy." The girl looked up confused.

"Why not? Don't you love me?" Sam sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought. Yet as she sat their rationalizing why she could a thought came to her. She did love Ki'ra, so why not, _damn hormones._ She looked the young child over. She was about five years old and had the most beautiful brown, silky, curly hair yet her eyes were just a little darker than Sam's. She had quick mind and was extremely easygoing, and quite funny. Sam could almost forget that the girl sitting in her lap was not her own.

"No Ki'ra, I love you very much. The problem is that if I became your new mommy you would have to move, very far I away, to Earth. You wouldn't be able to see Mic'elle anymore, or any of your other friends. Plus any of your family and we would have to get permission from a lot of people first." Ki'ra cocked her head.

"But you love me?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She looked over to where Mic'elle was with her mother, they were playing with dolls. "Would you do _that_ with me?" Sam followed Ki'ra's finger and smiled, dolls were a universal plaything.

"Of course." Sam responded.

"Well then I don't mind leaving Mic'elle. All she does is boss me around anyway." Sam smiled as Ki'ra huffed.

"Ki'ra even if _I_ say yes remember what I told you about all those other people we had to ask." Ki'ra nodded. "They are going to make it very hard."

"Okay." Sam shook her head and stood up.

"I don't even know where to start, do me a favor okay.. go uh play with Janet for a little while. I'm going to find out how we're going to do this." Ki'ra nodded. Felling a tug on her hand Sam leaned down, Ki'ra gave her a very large kiss on the check before skipping off towards Janet.

Sam rubbed her rounding her stomach gently and looked around. _Who, indeed, would she start with?_ Seeing her dad across the field with Teal'c she started in that direction. She had just reached him when the Stargate whooshed to life for the fifth drop off. This group included the rest of SG1.

000

The moods of the two men exiting the Stargate were worlds apart as they faced the same situation. Daniel exited behind the mop of children and looked around wildly, with a stupid grin on his face, for Janet. Jack on the other hand appearance was marked by his hands in his pockets and shame written on his face, for a split second Sam wished to run blindly over to him and apologize for the entire thing. Then her fathers voice pulled her back to reality.

"Sammy? Did you need something sweetheart?" Sam refocused her eyes and they twinkled.

"Yeah actually. I was uh, just play with that little girl over there and I was uh, wondering who her parents were, I mean are." She refused to meet his eyes directly and Jacob remembered from her teenage years she was lying. Fortunately, he and Teal'c had been watching her for most of the afternoon and he hadn't made two-star general for nothing.

"Ah, Ki'ra right? Yeah, her parents were two of our best undercover agents." Sam looked up.

"Were?" Jacob nodded.

"Maybe a year and a half ago they were caught out and murdered. It was awful Anubis had no compassion, the Council made the mistake of putting them on the Sam assignment; he found them and killed them right in front of each other." He shook his head. "She was placed with the Tok'ra attempt of child services but because we are what we are she has no family. It's too bad really she's such a sweetheart." Sam nodded and watched the girl dance with her teddy bear among the grasses with tears in her eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yes honey."

"What can I do for her?" Jacob reached out and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I'll talk to the High Council for you." Sam turned and allowed her self to be wrapping in a tight, comforting hug.

"Thank you dad." He nodded and moved off to gate out.

000

Daniel moved quickly across the meadow and wrapped his arms around Janet's waist. "Surprised?" She turned and beamed.

"Not really." They exchanged chaste kisses, keeping their setting in mind.

"Well, then I'll give it one more go." He took her hand and they made their way through the golden grasses and past the forest and into a clearing. Sam's waterfall lay before them and it made Janet's eyes go wide.

"Wow." Daniel chuckled.

"No, no. That isn't it. Here it is." He knelt down and removed a satin bag from his breast pocket. "Major Doctor Janet Marie Frasier, CMO of Cheyenne Mountain Base, my truest love and deepest soul mate. Will you do me the greatest honor and complete my soul, be my happiness, marry me?" Janet was caught between laughing and crying. She knelt down and faced her new fiancé. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for their most passionate and loving kiss to date. And with in that moment each knew that this was perfection embodied, in that moment they lived their entire lives together.

"I'll take that as I yes?"

"Let's see what's pouch first." Janet smirked and they both chuckled. Daniel opened the pouched and let the rings fall unto his palm. There were three rings, all set in platinum. The middle on had a medium size diamond in the center and it was slightly raised. On the inside of the ring was written _Forever in my Heart, Forever in my Soul_ in Egyptian. The other two rings were surround by small sapphires and fit on either side of the diamond ring. Daniel took them out for Janet to see and they took her breath away.

"Oh, Daniel. They're beautiful." She reached out with her pointer finger to trace the symbols of his love for her. "How long have you had them?" Daniel counted.

"Thirty-seven years." Janet looked up stunned.

"What?" He smirked.

"They were my mom's." Janet smiled again, more gently this time. He was giving her his mom's wedding rings, damn she loved tradition.

"Thank you so much." Her eyes began to sting and she closed them to allow the itch to dissipate. Next she felt Daniel's calloused thumb brushing away the silent tears that were jumping from her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I seriously thought you would like them Jan, you do like them right?" She was able to choke out a laugh.

"Yes Daniel, I love them."

"Good." He took her left hand and slipped one of the sapphire bands on, then the diamond, then the other sapphire ring. "There. You are now my fiancée." Janet had to laugh at the decisive child-like joy in his voice but the possessiveness it was lined with made her shiver.

"Lovely." And then she wrapped her arms around him and left her hands make him crazy.

000

Jacob gated back in late the next day looking tired. As soon as Sam saw him approaching the campfire she jumped up and rushed towards him. The haggardness of his appearance spoke of the trials he must have gone through and she stopped short fearing the worst.

"Dad?" Her voice pierced the blackness of the night with fevered hope. Jacob looked up from the ground but it was Selmack's voice that returned to her.

"Samantha, your father is sleeping. The Council insisted that the negotiations be continuous although I firmly disagree. It was rude to treat us in such away." Sam stepped forward and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry that I put you through all of that for such a selfish request." And to Sam's surprise she meant it when she said she was sorry. She had really come to love Selmack as she probably would have loved a stepmother.

"Don't because it was not. Loving another is never selfish. Besides," a smile broke through, "I do not think that Jacob would be understanding if you turned back on everything he had worked so hard to achieve." Sam looked up and their smiles met.

"Really?" Selmack nodded.

"The Council sees her as an orphan who could easily be used to hold the alliance together." She shrugged. "They are willing to open her bed to another child." Sam nodded thoughtfully for a moment before lunging herself at her fathers figure.

"Thank you so much Sel, Ki'ra's going to just die of happiness." Selmack returned Sam's impetuous sign of affection; Sam had never hugged her directly before.

"I am glad I could help Samantha." They broke apart and headed to their respective cabins. Sam was sharing with SG1 and Janet, Ki'ra too had moved in unofficially yesterday.

Opening the door gently Sam saw Jack sitting on Ki'ra's bed. He was speaking in hushed tones and brushed back loose bangs. The little girl sat up and hugged her soon to be new father, Jack returned the hugs and even from her place Sam heard him whisper 'I love you '. She must have made a sound because Jack looked up and offered a half smile. Slowly disentangling him from Ki'ra he made his way towards the door. Sam stepped back to allow him to follow her into the crisp night air. When they had reached the field Sam laid down and Jack sat next to her.

"So.." he began. He wanted to apologize, to explain his fear, his unconditional love for her and the son he had yet to meet, his dream for the future, everything else she wanted to know.

"Aren't the stars beautiful." She sighed. "It's the same wherever you go. They're always like diamonds sparkling in the sky, forever." Jack nodded, kinda like his love for her, he thought to himself. "I love them." She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her elbow. "Do you remember, on one of our first dates, you took me out behind that Italian restaurant on the cliff and we just watched the stars." She rolled back. "That was heavenly." Jack just couldn't take it any longer. In one fowl swoop her had linked his arms around Sam's back and pulled her up to meet his lips. Holding her there for a split second he breathed, _'I'm sorry'_, and then captured her lips with his own. And that was just the beginning. On that night on that alien planet they made passionate and soulful love.

Lying in the after math Sam smiled. "If I knew you were that good before we would definitely have fought more often." Jack chuckled briefly before pulling her close.

"Sam, I really am sorry though." She moved to cut him off but he stopped her. "No just hear me out, you know how bad I am with words." He cleared his throat. "The reason I freaked out on you the other day was because I was scared. Really scared. You know how it ended with Charlie and I didn't want to have that happen again and knowing that I had been putting you in harms way for the past five months terrified me. I mean what if something had happened to the baby or worse you. I was thinking afterward, this is wonderful that we're having a baby but if I lost you. God Sam if I lost you I would be beyond lost, I would be dead, and my reason would be gone. I- I love you so much." And as they hugged their tears mingled until neither knew which one had started crying first. Slowly Jack pulled away. "So can you forgive me?" Sam donned her special 100-watt Just-For-Jack-O'Neill-Smile.

"Of course.. if you can forgive me." Jack looked up inquisitively.

"For what?" Sam shifted so she was sitting Indian style with her back to him.

"_IadoptedKi'raandsheisgoingtocomehomeandlivewithus_." Jack squinted to hear her. When he finally figured out what she had said his face broke out into a grin.

"Sweet."

000

The next day SG1 packed up and gated home with Jacob to a very surprised General Hammond who congratulated Daniel and Janet on their engagement and Sam on her adoption of Ki'ra. Janet promptly took her to the infirmary where General Hammond met them with a blank birth certificate.

"Major Carter?" Sam turned to see General Hammond approaching her. "I have a birth certificate that needs to be filled out." Sam's mouth made a small o shape. "Please come sit down over here." He led them slightly away from the rest of the group to two chairs. "Alright. First question, child's full name?" He looked up.

"Um. Keria Elizabeth Carter."

"Okay, date of birth?" Sam looked up helplessly.

"um.. Well I think she's about five years old so.. November 23, 1998?" Hammond smiled.

"Sounds fine. Sex? Female, obviously. County of birth? El Paso. Mother's maiden name?"

"Samantha Jean Carter."

"Father's name?" Sam looked up again, this time across the room. Jack was holding Ki'ra, well now Keria, as Janet talked her through all the tests they were going to run. She was obviously completely comfortable there, hell she was going to have Jack's baby so what the hell: plus a rebellious thought ran through her head that Hammond was smirking at her, he knew, about them and the struggle she was going through, well screw the brass.

"Jonathan Walker O'Neill." She answered a bit more forcefully this time with her head held high. Hammond just _hum_-ed and wrote it down.

"Thank you Major." He rose.

"Your welcome sir." Hammond exited the infirmary, no one could see the kick ass smirk on his face.

000

Jacob was waiting in his office. Hammond could tell her was pacing and grinned to him-self, time to make the man sweat a little. Hammond opened the door and sat down heavily on his chair. Jacob quickly took the seat opposite him.

"Well?" Hammond rubbed his eyes. "Come on George either she did or she didn't?" For once Hammond caved.

"You owe me money Jake." The other man laughed and George Hammond picked up the red phone.


	7. A Close Call

**Chapter 7: A Close Call**

It took me less than an hour to create an official reason to fly ASAP to Cheyenne Mountain off the cuff. It's August and hot in DC and humid, Colorado not so much which was nice. As soon as I jumped off the plane I was rolling up my sleeves, in the haste I guess I forgot my jacket back in the Oval. George was pacing on the tarmac, I don't blame him I had started pacing when he on the phone. I patted his arm, nodding he led me to the waiting car. The ride back to the SGC was way too long. I started thinking about the benefits of having an Asgard transport device from my office to his, it would be nice. Finally I heard George took a deep breath and I knew he was getting ready to debrief me.

"You haven missed much. She's still in labor; Janet was called in a couple of hours ago. About hour twelve she started having complications and now we're going on sixteen. Janet says she's too gone to have a cesarean section."

I took another look at the man sitting next to me. He had flown in last week for the annual Joint Chiefs meeting and had stopped by afterwards for a catching up session. George had looked good, excited at the closeness of Sam and Janet's due dates, and relieved that each meeting with the JC's kept getting easier. Today George looked tires, haggard, and truly worried.

As they made their way towards the infirmary I noticed the quietness and worried air that hung over everyone. There must be more to it than George said. He led me passed the infirmary to the isolation rooms. Outside of one stood (or paced) Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Jacob Carter, Teal'c, Cassie, Brayt'ac, Thor, Lt Hailey, Sgts Siler and Harriman and various other SGC personnel. I'll admit it I was surprised by the number of people but not shocked I had learned very early on that at the SGC no man got left behind, in the field or on base. This group was offering her the only thing they could, their silent constant support. I stuffed my fists into my pants and joined the vigil.

I have no idea how long we were there for before Dr. _Janet_ Jackson waddled out of the isolation room. Everyone looked up tensely. She made her way over the Jack, George and Jacob with the other half of SG1 flocking around her. I took a step back to be polite again almost feeling an intruder here. Janet sighed heavily and tried to wipe the blood off her forearms.

"She's fine, stable now. Though I'm not goint to lie it was close. I've given her a sedative so that should help along with the IV."

She placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't let you in there but with what she was going through you would have only been in the way."

Jack nodded. Taking another deep breath the petite doctor smiled this time before continuing. She met all of the men's eyes.

"On a lighter and much more positive note I would love to inform you all, and congratulate Colonel O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jonathon O'Neill are now the fortunate parents of a perfectly healthy beautiful son."

I saw the hope build in Jack's eye and after her announcement he covered his upper face with one hand and used the other to lean on Dr. _Daniel _Jackson. The entire room let out a collective sigh of relief and began offering all the congratulations in the world at once. As Jack nodded I began to severely doubt that he would actually be standing if not for Dr. Jackson on one side and Teal'c on the other. Nodding to Janet the two men carried the new father into the now public isolation room. People started dispersing after the news broke, presumably to find food, drink, and a bed. No doubt thought that with in the next five minutes everyone would know the news. George led me back to his office where he closed the door behind the other two who had joined us. Jacob helped Janet into one of the chairs before selecting to sit on the sill. George moved behind his desk and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and four shot glasses. As he poured into them Jacob sighed loudly. George watched Janet's shaking hand grab the glass.

"Janet. Maybe you shouldn't. For the baby."

She clearly sent him a look that screamed. 'Fuck Off'. Leaning back I swallowing some of the firewater allowing it relive some of my tension, though it was obvious that I was the least suffering person in the room. Jacob looked up suddenly.

"How close was it?"

Janet leaned forward on her hands, elbows resting on George's desk.

"Too close."

Not satisfied Jacob stood up.

"Obviously. But how to close?"

Janet threw herself against the back of the chair.

"Too fucking close. God I was so fucking positive I was going to lose one of them and probably both. I've never seen anything like it. There was too much fucking blood and the nurse had to spend so many minutes working on the poor thing. I really thought it had been a stillbirth. She.. she could see it in my eyes and she just let go. That, that sparkle in her eye just faded and she was killing herself. Just leaving me. And I know the only thing that brought her back was the scream and crying of her son if he hadn't."

She just shook her head, uncried tears burning her throat and eyes.

"And the entire time I was just thinking, thank god that it wasn't me who ended up on the table."

The exhaustion and panic, fear and guilt that had overwhelmed her for the past six hours racked her body in sobs. We all were just shell shocked that for a minute nobody moved. Finally Jacob leaned over and held her like she was his second daughter, George reached to his phone paging isolation room 3, and I downed my shot enjoying the burn I felt as it went down praying that I wouldn't have to go back to Air Force One yet.


	8. Welcome to the Family

**_hey guys thank you so much for the patience (no death threats yet!) This is another short one but i wanted to make sure that i got one in before the wedding! (opps, spolier, dont tell anyone! tehehe) hope you guys like it_**

****

**Chapter 8: Welcome to the Family**

Sam took slow large cleansing breaths and smiled. The past week had been a bitch. All the emotional not to mention physical stress of almost losing her child had left her weak and tired. She had yet to go home or even get out of her private isolation room for more than a quick shower. Yet the small weight on her chest and large warmth at her side somehow made it worth everything. The weight on her chest began to squirm as Sam opened her eyes. She smiled, no grinned really, at her baby. Her very own son. Offering a contented sigh she reached out to lift him. His blue eyes from last week had been replaced by little almonds but he had managed to retain a little of the feathery brown hair. Sam gazed, totally consumed by unconditional love, at her son for a moment before he began to mew. Placing him at her right breast she watched as he latched on to her nipple. Sam gasped a little, still used to the feeling, causing Jack, at her side, to stir next to her. As their baby found a rhythm Sam relaxed back into the cot. Relaxing to an almost dozing state the next thing Sam registered feeling was someone's five-o-clock shadow moving its way up her left arm. It was strange to be sure but from somewhere deep she recognized that aftershave.

"Jack?"

Feeling his grin Sam nestled back into his chest. To accommodate her Jack started to sit up. The jostling of positions force Sam to switch breasts.

"Hey there" he whispered, looking down. Taking in her tousled hair and weathered look Jack smiled because even under all that he found his Samantha, the one he had known all these years, the one who would never give up.

Sam tried to swallow and smile back. "Hey there."

Jack's grin exploded as Sam thickly mumbled her first word in days. Rolling over slightly Jack grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and handed to his beautiful almost wife. "Here. This might help with the whole, you know, speaking thing." Sam grinned and took the offered straw while he held the cup. "So have you, ah, thought of any names yet?"

She looked up thoughtfully. "Jonathan?" her smile returned as Jack made a face and shook his head. "Oh-kay, you?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Jacob?"

"Jacob Jonathan?"

Jack shook his head again. "I don't want my baby cursed with my name. What about Paul, my fathers name was Paul. Jacob Paul?" Sam sounded it out and nodded. Jack grinned. "Great."

Sam smiled softly and leaned in to press her lips softly against his. "That's nice." After they parted she leaned back down. "So Jacob Paul -"

"Carter." Jack cut her off.

Sam looked up startled. "Carter?"

"Carter-O'Neill?" Jack offered in peace.

"Um, okay. Why?"

Jack looked down and offered an interesting smirk. "You really don't know why do you?" Sam's brows furrowed as she shook her head. He just laughed. "Sam you are the most brilliant person I have ever met and undoubtedly the most perfect woman just ever. I love you so completely. I want our children to remember you and carry a tangible piece of your legacy." He shook his head and kissed away the crease that had formed between her eyes.

Finally Sam chuckled. "Alright. Carter now but Carter-O'Neill later."

Jack kissed her nose. "Sounds great." Just as they leaned in for a fully impassioned kiss…

"MOMMY!"

They both looked up to see their oldest daughter tearing across the room. Jack slowly creaked off the cot to intercept her before she crushed the newest addition to their family.

"Hey sugar. You wanna meet you little brother." Keira nodded. "Okay." Jack carried her over to Sam's bed. "Say hello to Jacob Paul Carter." Keira whispered a quick hello before reaching out to pet his furry head. She giggled as the baby boy began to yawn.

"He's so pretty." Jack put down the little girl and watched her snuggle up to her mother and brother. Said little girl suddenly looked up and smiled Sam's smile at him. "This is so nice, now mommy's new baby and Janet's new baby can play." Jack and Sam looked up at whiplash speed. Janet had had her baby? Why hadn't any one told them?

Sam leaned over and asked Keira. "Honey. Did you say Auntie Janet had her baby?" Keira nodded fiercely. Jack just rolled his eyes, opened the door and shouted down the hall.

"SPACEMONEY!"

_(down the hall)_

"SPACEMONEY!"

Daniel looked up from studying his son and sighed. Janet smirked. "I told you Keira was a gossip." They laughed for a minute before Daniel kissed his son's forehead and his wife's lips and heave another sigh.

"I'll be right back."

"Uh-hun. You better be." Janet called after him. She hadn't endured 8 hours of labor to be abandoned in the first half hour. She smiled and resumed delicately tracing her son's ear lobe.

Daniel had made it from Janet's private room to Sam's in less than a minute. "Yes Jack." Jack looked up to see an exasperated and exhausted young man in the doorway.

He began tapping his foot. "I think you have something to share with the class Daniel." Daniel just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Jack, Janet gave birth a healthy baby boy last night. Nine pounds ten ounces." Jack whistled. "We've named him Apolo George Jackson."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Daniel glared. "Can I go now?" Jack sighed expressively and nodded.

"But we have to set up a play date!" All three adults chuckled.

Flash Forward 4 Months

May 26, 2003

This was it. No really. THIS. IS. IT.

* * *

liked it loved it hated please REVIEW! 


	9. Not Actually a Chapter

Dear Readers,

I want to apologize for not updating this story in way too long. I just returned home a month ago and have been cramming for school and looking for university. I started work on the new chapter and had perfected it to be published only to have my school server delete it without a trace. Because of that horror it's taken me a lot longer to write this next chapter but I am hoping to get it out in less that one week.

I want to thank you for your patience and the lack of violent threats. :D Have a great day and keep an eye out for the next chapter.

Elizabeth


	10. Dum Dum Da Dum

**Chapter 9: Dum Dum Da Dum**

March 26, 2003

Samantha Carter, dressed only in a robe, looked down at the outfit spread out on her bed. It was beautiful and slightly complicated. Standing for a moment hands on hips and biting her lip she studied it for the hundredth time before backed away from it slowly and heading towards her guest room.

Poking her head in she saw that the woman she needed was still asleep. "Jan?" No answer. Sam padded over to her best friend's bed and put herself in Janet's face. "Janet." A little stirring this time. She reached out and gently shook her friends shoulder. Janet rolled over and cracked an eyelid.

"Hey Sam."

Sam climbed shyly into bed with her friend. "Hey Janet." The other woman smiled to herself, a quick look alerted her to the fact that it was only 07:20.

"You, uh, needed something I hope." Sam nodded into the pillow. Janet sighed and rubbed her back. "Okay."

After laying there for a few moments Sam collected herself. "I'm going to need some help with thee uh, dress."

Janet nodded. "Okay." Giving the other woman another minute before throwing her out of bed Janet took the time to actually wake up. "Let's get some breakfast first." Sam got up but shook her head.

"No, cant. Not hungry."

Janet took Sam's hands. "Honey I know you are nervous right now but you need to eat something, even if it's just some toast." Sam nodded slowly and followed her friend into the kitchen.

"_Janet! That's wonderful!"" Sam propels herself forward as you give Daniel a nice manly hug. "Congratulations man."_

_You look over your wife of six months and think over how much your life has changed even in just the past six months. _

_She's wearing her favorite tee-shirt. It was yours once. _

Sam and Janet both stood over the bed looking down at the lacy stuff that was splayed out on it. Janet took Sam's hands. "It's beautiful."

Sam's hand covered her mouth, subtly wiping at tears, as she nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Well then. Let's out it on."

_As they placed the baby in your arms you know immediately you want another one. Now. "He's beautiful Daniel."_

"_I'm glad you think so because we're naming him after you."_

_You look back at the little tiny person in your arms shocked. It was a wonderful feeling to know that this little baby was almost like a mini-you. Yet you wish an easier life for your namesake._

"_Jonathan Walker Jackson."_

_You hand the baby back to Daniel as something warm and sticky lodges itself in your throat. "Thank you." _

_Working out your feelings on the drive home you decide that it is definitely time for another Carter-O'Neill to join the clan. When you get home she's sitting on the floor in the living room. Hearing you enter but not giving you time to inform her of your epiphany or even say hello she holds up three different colored jar of toenail paint. _

"_Which one do you like?"_

_You find yourself actually thinking and caring about your answer. _

Sam stood in front of the mirror studying and admiring the outfit she had finally gotten on. Janet still buttoning her up the back.

"Beautiful sweetheart."

Sam sighed, not feeling guilty at all this time. "I'm ready."

_You both had just gotten back from Washington last night. Late. First Annual NORAD Ball, more like First Annual Bureaucratic Bull Convention. Smelling coffee you tear yourself away from the warm slumber to pad into the kitchen. She's standing over the counter with a steaming mug in her hand but last time you checked coffee didn't use teabags, she's flipping through a random magazine. _

_Watching her from the door way you realize again how beautiful and sexy she is. Fer cryin out loud, she beautiful all the time. Somehow it didn't matter whether she was wearing that dazzling blue dress from last night or was standing completely unmade in your kitchen in jeans and sleep tousled hair._

_Suddenly she looks up, finds your eyes, and smiled. Chewing on her bottom lip she leans forward. You see the invitation in her eyes and stalk forward. As you reach her she places a restraining hand on your chest. _

"_Jack.. I have some news…"_

Janet and Cassie helped Sam out of the limo where all the bridesmaids were waiting, they were the 11 other women who were part of off world teams. Sam smiled and serenely walked towards her future, clasping each other the woman's hands as she passed. As the front doors opened her heart began to race.

"Daddy?"

Jacob came from the side to take her arm and squeezed her hand.

"_Sir! Respectively, get the hell out of my way!" They way her eyes flash in anger you can't help but to smile. _

"_Sam. Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_She melted. "Yes Jack."_

"_Okay." _

_Time to add Head of Science and Research to hot wife alert._

He looked so dashing. They had decided on a civilian wedding with military honors. So Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were all outfitted in tuxes. AS Sam made her way down the aisle she feel everyone looking at her, the adrenaline causing butterflies to swarm and fly like they were on speed in her stomach. Her vision tunneled and she focused on her destination. Him

_Your son is putting the blocks together. He organizes them in all different ways color, shape, size, is they fit. You're thinking he might have baby OCD. Yep, Jacob definitely inherited his mommy's brains and you're positive this next one will too. Those Gifted and Talented Classes better watch out._

The silence that had enveloped her on the walk down was broken when he took her hands. They both smiled and suddenly she wasn't nervous. He leaned over. "You look beautiful." She looked down at the dress. It was the same one her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother had all worn. Her daughter was going to have it too.

"Thank you."

_She's rolling around on the floor. When she first walked in so stiff and angry you could never had imagined her rolling around on the floor with your children. The phone rings and she jumps up before you can tear you eyes away. _

"_Sam O'Neill." And you smile because life is so worth living when she shares your last name. _

"_Jack, it's for you." You take the phone but wait a minute before speaking into it because she has just gone back to being to damn cute._

His little girl. So beautiful and so grown up.

/She's not so little now Jacob/

She'll always be my little girl Sel

Selmack gave her host a warm mental hug and tried to cheer him up with thoughts and memories of his grandchildren. The embodiment of the good Sam and Jack had done together.

It helped a little but still only 20ft away his little girl was leaving him forever.

I have to say I never thought this day would come. I mean they were always Sam and Jack, always putting up boundaries and impossible walls, never fully acknowledging the _SamJack _that was there. And now, well now it's so official. Don't get me wrong I've been rooting for them since I heard about the arm wrestling competition I guess I just expected it to be harder, more drama.

_You surprised her on your second anniversary with a trip up to the cabin. You had spent the entire trip before planting her favorite flower in front of the porch. She tears up and you hug, which lead to a kiss which leads to more and you're glad you left the kids with Daniel._

Finally. I do not know how much longer Major Carter and O'Neill could have waited or how many more excuses they could fabricate. What they will never know is how close DanielJackson and I came to locking them in a closet.

For their own good health of course.

Oh Jack O'Neill, you stubborn sonofa- Anyway. Henry and I have waited a long time for you to finally get your act together and bring her to this day. Bravo, bravo.

_She as made you so lucky. Number four is on the way and damn do you want to know what it is but no she is too sneaky for you. She promised not to tell about the time you cried during one of her chick flicks but only if you stop asking. Fer cryin out loud! It was one time. _

_You can't help but love her. _

"Do Samantha Elisabeth Carter take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Do you pledge yourself to him through sickness and health, good times and bed, until death do you part?"

Forever is a long time. "I do."

"And do you Jonathan O'Neill take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Do you pledge yourself to her through sickness and health, good times and bed, until death do you part?"

"I already have."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. Many now kiss the bride."

And did he kiss that bride.

_You spin you ring because it what gets you through the day not the stars on your shoulder. _


End file.
